Applicant is not aware of any related prior art.
Telephone circuits essentially consist of a ringer circuit and the associated handset circuit. The ringer circuit alerts the user to an incoming call, who then picks up the handset, shutting off the ringer and closing the handset circuits.
Many people do not wish to be to be awakened by a telephone ringing. The usual solutions of disconnecting the telephone or disabling its ringer are inconvenient, because the telephone tends to be left in this state, and incoming calls are not received, and to be effective these acts must be carried out nightly.
It is an object of the invention to provide a light controlled telephone circuit which enables the ringer circuit at a predetermined light intensity, disabling the ringer circuit at lesser light intensities. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art from the following specification, appended claims and accompanying drawings.